A Phantom's Wrath
by Autistic Writer
Summary: A dark alternate Universe story that tells the account of what if Danny used his powers for EVIL purposes. If you are curious to see what this story is about. Then, see for yourself. Rated T for violence.


**Hello, welcome to yet another fanfiction challenge. This challenge was made by TheKid'sKid. Deciding to take this challenge, I had a vision of how this story would go. This is an evil Danny fic. When I say evil Danny, I mean the Danny we know and love turning evil. I know it's been overused and isn't true to the original character, but I saw purpose with it and this is it. So, here's the first chapter of A Phantom's Wrath.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

_Chapter one: Unfair_

Who ever said life was fair was a liar.

For the life of Danny Fenton, his life has been nothing but unfair. Danny was the most unpopular person of his classmates. He is a bully's lunch as he was being picked on emotionally, mentally, and physically.

The wedges and abuse he suffered from the football team was more what anyone should deserve. The scars that Danny has endured from was more than enough to send someone over the edge, however Danny held it in.

Danny was one of those teens who hid his emotions inside. One must wonder how long could a person like that hold so much anger and still go about their day. It was tough, but Danny somehow gets through the day without exploding at his family or his friends.

He couldn't tell his family about the nature of what went on during school. His father was too much of an idiot to understand. His mother was too busy helping his father with his inventions to care. Jazz, his sister, was another story. She was engrossed in her studies, being social at school, and always fighting with him. Danny didn't know who to rely on.

Danny's only escape was his two best friends. The best friends that any person could have.

Tucker Foley was one of his best friends. He and Danny have known one another since forever. They met after they were both pushed into a locker. Although, Tucker has always been jealous of Danny; it's the exact opposite. Danny always feels jealous of Tucker. For being smarter than him, being good with the ladies, and how much his parents pay attention to him.

Sam Mason was another story. Danny and Tucker met her during the sixth grade. Tucker tried to ineffectively put the moves on her, only for her to slap him in the face. That was only during a time where Danny got sick. When he came back, Sam was about to hit Tucker for the last time. She quickly looked at Danny and stopped hurting Tucker and quickly befriended the both of them. Danny and Tucker didn't know why she hung out with them. Was it of friendship or was it of something else. There were some rumors that she was filthy rich but Danny and Tucker just laughed it off in disbelief.

Either way, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were inseparable. However, Danny's life was about to get more hectic.

'High school was going to be brutal' Danny woke up in his room as he looked at the same wallpaper; he woke up to every morning. Danny pounded on his alarm clock before it wailed its annoying tune. He got up and changed his clothes for today. He was going to be a freshman in high school, he was going to be popular, and he was going to ask out the girl of his dreams, Paulina.

Danny rushes to his bathroom to wash his hair and brushes his teeth as he came out and looked at his sister, who was coming out of her room the exact same time.

He went downstairs, knowing she would yell at him about being ten seconds late for breakfast or something like that. He sat down as he looked at his parents, who slept in the basement due to working on a new invention.

"Morning kids" Jack said sitting down waiting for waffles to be done.

"Yea morning" Danny glared at Jazz, who quickly stole his seat and knew their parents, would take her side. He sat down to avoid any confrontation as he was about to grab the orange juice as he noticed it was missing and he looked at Jazz who stole it and ate some waffles. Danny was not having a good day as he looked down at the only waffle that was on the plate as his dad ate most of them.

"Morning kids" his mother said as she ate the last one making Danny angry.

Danny took his coat as he saw it was raining and didn't see the umbrella as he sighed and slammed the door as he told his parents he was leaving.

It wasn't the fact that his parents didn't care. It was the fact that they were so obsessed about ghosts that Danny didn't even exist in their minds. I am sure he did exist, but the way they were working. It would seem that he wasn't there at all.

Danny's head was being poured on by the heavy rain. It was hard enough without an umbrella and walked more towards the street. He touched his stomach as it growled like an adult bear. This scared a nearby child, who hid behind his mother.

Danny crossed the street as he felt the water not hitting him anymore. He looked around as he found an umbrella was upon him. The welder of this jet-black umbrella was none other than his best friend Sam Mason, who simple smiled at him.

"Sister stole the last umbrella again" Sam looked at him.

"Pretty much" Danny chuckled a little bit.

Sam was always there for him, whenever he needed it. Unknown to Danny, the real reason Sam did all those nice things for him was out of love. Not the love of friendship but of the feeling of love in the romantic way. Sam always held a crush on Danny, but due to the shallow queen Paulina, Sam's affections toward him has mostly been ignored; that and Tucker as well.

Sam heard his stomach growling and pulled an energy bar out of her pocket and smiled.

"Here, I got more where that came from" She smiled at him.

"Thanks" Danny ate some of it as he tried to make it last him for long. He also noticed a twenty dollar bill with the bar. He knew it was Sam's and tried to give it back, but she ignored it and told him to keep it.

They met Tucker at the sidewalk near his house. He smiled and hugged both of them and stood in the umbrella, only to have Sam flip his hood knowing he wore a raincoat with a hood. Tucker shook his head as Sam had Danny in the umbrella with her.

Everything about high school was as people described: horrible and heart wrecking as ever. Although, there were a few redeeming qualities like lunch and study hall. Danny, Tucker, and Sam had to deal with a few things the first day of high school brought them. Like gossip and bullying.

However, Sam nor Tucker didn't take it as hard as Danny did; it was a horrifying experience for him. He experienced swirls, food fights, and abuse by Dash. However, Danny quickly saw Paulina and rushed over to her as he wanted her love.

Danny's luck was destroyed as Dash stole her from him. Danny was very angry. He couldn't believe that Dash has added on to the horrible list of things that have gone wrong with this day. He couldn't think anything could have been worst than, what had happened in the last three hours of school times they had.

Evidently, they can get worst as Danny walked out of Casper High alone feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to even go back to school as he had one of the worst days a freshman could have. Sam and Tucker saw Danny as they last saw him being escorted into the principal's office by Mr. Lancer.

They rushed over to him as they both witnessed what had happened in the auditorium.

Danny was taking a shower in the locker room, when Dash and his fellow friends took his clothes. Danny, only in a towel chased after Dash and in the back of the stage with the curtain closed, Dash took his only source of covering himself. Unfortunately, Dash opened the curtains wide enough for all of Casper high to see Danny in his 'birthday suit'. Danny should be lucky as he was made the first page of the school newspaper. Heck, he could have made it in the school yearbook.

Sam and Tucker knew Danny was in no mood to talk about what just happened. Sam feeling rather embarrassed as she was in the front when the curtains opened attempted to talk to Danny, but couldn't due to embarrassment as well. Tucker couldn't help but laugh at it.

"It's not funny Tucker" Danny murmured as he tried to hide his head under his shoulders.

"Well, you got several hits on the Internet" Tucker smiled poking at his pen pad.

"O gosh is it online now" Danny palm slapped himself.

"Well, I am sure it's not that bad" Sam said poked Tucker with her elbow

Suddenly, a tour bus stopped to where the three stood. "And if you look to your left you will see Daniel Fenton, Casper High freshman and member of the birthday suit fan club. Let's all point at him and laugh" a tour guide said as everyone on the bus started to laugh at him

Danny ran off as Sam and Tucker looked at one another feeling bad for their humiliated friend.

As Danny got home, he saw his sister glaring at him as she pulled out her hand to stop him.

"Are you trying to humiliate me" Jazz said

"Why do you even care" Danny said looking at her

"Look, its bad enough our dad is an idiot, but I don't need you to be more annoying than you already are" Jazz said

"That won't be a problem then" Danny said releasing his sister's arm out of the way as he ran to his room.

He turned off his phone knowing Sam or Tucker was probably going to text him to see if he was alright. Danny needed to sleep as he closed his eyes for a little bit. As he was asleep, his dreams were becoming irregular as they were about ghosts. Danny had the same dream of a white haired ghost combining with him as he woke up and saw his mother calling out to him.

"Danny, dinner time" she called out.

"At least some acknowledgement" Danny mumbled as he went to go downstairs.

However, Danny soon found out his parents knew of his situation and they started to talk about it during dinner.

"Don't feel too bad son. When I was your age, the bullies use to pull down my pants all the time. It's why I now wear this jumpsuit" Jack said as he smiled at Danny

Danny just wanted to die as he saw his parents talking about their 'embarrassing moments'. When all of them were done eating, Danny thought he was out of the clear when his mother grabbed him.

"Ah, wait Danny. Your father and I have a surprise downstairs" she said as Jazz, he, and their parents journeyed downstairs to see the invention they had been working on for months.

**I think I may end the chapter right here. I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of it. Give your comments, suggestions, or feelings toward this story and what you like or dislike about it. **


End file.
